1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the distribution of digital media. More particularly, the invention relates to the distribution of digital media in the home.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Business operations are often analyzed with respect to workflow. In short, workflow is the movement of documents and/or tasks through a work process. More particularly, workflow describes the entry of inputs, work performed on those inputs, and the resulting exit of any outputs. Traditional business analysis tools and/or techniques analyze businesses in terms of workflow. Workflow can capture a business process and may consist of document management, content management, and routing. Because of the increase in digital media, much workflow relates to digital content.
The increase of digital and electronic media in the home gives rise to an opportunity to apply workflows to the home.